THE ULTIMATE KEVEDD FANFICTION EXTRAVAGANZA
by Xictor
Summary: The best Kevedd Yaoi known to man. Includes, but is not limited to: Romance Drama Comedy Tragedy Angst and Hurt/Comfort. Thriller of the Year.


THE ULTIMATE KEVEDD FANFICTION

It was another day in the suburb of Peach Creek. Eddy wanted to do a scam with Ed and Edd, but Edd recently came out and began to date Kevin. Edd began to hang out with Kevin more and occupy most of his time with him and not his two best friends. Eddy wanted to do another Ed's Sea Ranch scam since Edd has gotten some sleep. Continuing on to the story.

Eddy and Ed were chilling in Ed's room. Ed was watching a B horror movie while Eddy was reading one of Ed's corny horror magazines.

"It sure is boring around here without sockhead." Eddy said with a sigh.

"I miss Double D Eddy!" Ed yelled with tears in his eyes

"I know Ed. that little backstabber starts dating the guy who bullied us since we were in diapers."

"I want Double D back!" Ed yelled. Ed's tiny brain then began to function. He wiped his face and put on his goofy smile

"I have an idea Eddy! A puppet show." Ed said with his goofy personality back.

"How is that supposed to work Lumpy! Wait, that just gave me an idea! We can make fun their relationship through a puppet show and then Kevin will get angry and try to beat us up and Edd breaks up with him and becomes the sockhead that we all know and love!" Eddy yelled with anger and joy.

"Hey Ed, do you still have that puppet of sockhead when Rolf and Jimmy conned me with that money tree?" Eddy asked

"Yes i do. i even made one of Kevin too! i even have a box!" Ed said in joy while holding up the two puppets.

"I'd like to say i love ya Ed, but i ain't that kind of guy." Eddy said

Eddy began to work on the box that they were going to use for the stage. In an hour he was done. The box was detailed and was something you wouldn't expect from Eddy, but this was a matter of friendship.

"Let's go monobrow!" Eddy yelled while heading up the stairs and out the door.

Eddy put up a sign that said: Puppet Show limited time only! Just 25 cents. Since the Eds were no longer rejects, every kid in the cul de sac came, even Kevin and Edd. Eddy and Ed were using Eds puppets. eddy was using Edd and Ed Kevin. The show had now started.

* * *

"Salutations Kevin. How are you today?" Edd's puppet said

"I'm fine. Hey uhhh Double Dweeb, uhh why are we uhh dating." Kevin's puppet said

"Because we're total opposites and everyone on Tumblr thinks we're the perfect couple. Why don't we make love." Edd's puppet said.

"uhh Okay." Kevin's puppet said. The two puppets began to make out violently and sloppily. The entire audience laughed, all except Kevin. Kevin was infuriated by this little parody. He lifted up the box Ed and Eddy were in and cracked his knuckles.

"Prepare to get pounded dorks!" kevin yelled while beating up the Eds. Tears began to form in Edd's eyes.

"Kevin Dorn! What do you think you're doing to them. it was just an affectionate parody and i actually enjoyed it unlike you, of whom decided to be reactive and beat them up. We're officially done!" Edd yelled with tears running down his face. He ran away crying and the audience began gasp in shock.

"No nnnnooo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" Kevin yelled at the top of his lungs. The audience looked on in astonishment. After being shocked, mouth agape, they began to part their ways.

"Catch you on the rebound slick." Jonny said walking away.

"Hey Ed, let's go cheer up sockhead." Eddy said while walking with Ed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin was sobbing quietly.

"People, one day, i'll have my revenge hahahahahahahahaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahaaahhahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kevin yelled maniacally.

Eddy and Ed walked over to Edd's house. He was crying on his bed. Eddy rang the bell. Edd walked down the stairs with a box of tissues. He opened the door and was met with Ed and Eddy's faces.

"Sorry guys i don't want to hang out right now." Edd said while closing the door on Ed and Eddy.

"Let's just go Ed." Eddy said. The Eds walked away from Edd's house and went their seperate ways."

* * *

_Later that night..._

Eddy was settling down in his bed and fell right asleep. He sleep soundly and peacefully until he smelled something. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a liquid on his blanket and a lit match! Eddy got out of his bed and ran out the door. He had saw that his house was on fire! He pulled out his 80's cell phone and dialed Ed's number. Normally Ed would be awake and watching his monster movies. Ed didn't answer the phone.

"That's weird, Ed would normally be awake. I'm gonna go check it out." Eddy said. He ran next door to Ed's and looked through the basement window. He saw Ed crucified above his tub of gravy, but it looked hot as lava and judging by the look on his face. The gravy was also spread across the ground and was as deep as a shallow pool. He also saw Kevin with a gun and Nazz, who was naked.

"Something's not right. I have to call double d!" eddy said while dialing Edd's number. Edd picked up the phone.

"What is it Eddy?" Edd asked clearly annoyed.

"Ed's in trouble!" Eddy yelled.

"What!" Edd yelled. He hung up the phone and changed into his normal clothes. He ran out the door and to Ed's house

Eddy busted open the basement window with his phone. He jumped down carefully so he wouldn't land in the gravy lava.

"Freeze shovel-chin!" Eddy yelled. he grabbed baron o beef dip and rushed at Kevin. Kevin shot him and Eddy fell to the ground, lifeless. Edd had made it to Ed's house, but not in time to save Eddy. He looked through the broken window and saw the dead Eddy. Edd slipped through the window and bounced off of Ed's bed. He kicked Kevin while in mid air and Kevin landed in the Gravy. Edd grabbed baron o beef dip from Eddy's dead hands and pointed it at Kevin. Kevin got up, half of his face was burned, muscle exposed. He picked up his gun and pointed it at Edd. Edd backed away.

"Eddward Marion Vincent, the truth is..." Kevin said

"Liar." Edd said. Edd was shot by Kevin and fell into the Gravy surrounding Ed's room.

_To be Continued?_


End file.
